Rose Weasley and the Resurrection Stone
by fanfictionissoawesome
Summary: Rose Weasley always thought her first year at Hogwarts would be peaceful and quiet. She was so wrong it wasn't even funny. Through much trouble and treachery (and conversations with portraits), Rose and her friends unravel a terrifying secret, and discover plenty of danger. A whole year of Adventure, Mystery, and Laughter for the next generation of Marauders.
1. Chapter 1, This is the Beginning

**Chapter 1, This is the Beginning**

_Open the boxes, unpack what you own._

_Hang up some posters and make this a home._

_Walk down the stairs and open the door._

_Look at the things you've never seen before._

_Get on the buses, learn numbers and names_

_Your eyes are the camera, your heart is the frame_

_Hum a new song as you walk down the streets,_

_Soon they'll be full with friends and memories._

_This is the beginning, of anything you want._

_This is the beginning..._

_This is the beginning, of anything you want._

_This is the beginning..._

_-This is the beginning, Boys_

"There they are!" Rose Weasley and her family walked to a group of four people whose faces were blurred by the mist. They were currently in Platform 9 and 3 quarters because Rose was going to start her first year at Hogwarts.

"Hi." said Albus, sounding relieved. "Hey Albus, Hey Lily!" she greeted her cousins as her aunt and uncle were talking to her parents. "Where's James?" "He's probably trying to find Fred in this fog. I swear they're planning something-"His voice was drowned out by those of Lily and Hugo, talking about which Hogwarts house they wanted to be in.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, We'll disinherit you." Said Rose's father Ron teasingly . "But no pressure."

"_Ron!"_

Lily and Hugo laughed but Rose and Albus looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it." Said Hermione and Auntie Ginny reassuringly . But Ron was no longer paying attention to the children, and was now pointing to 3 people who were about fifty yards away. "Look who it is." He said to Uncle Harry. Now that the mist was clearer, Rose could make out a boy her age with Platinum blonde hair, who was talking to his father whom he looked greatly alike. Beside them was a dark haired woman, smiling.

"So that's little Scorpius," muttered Ron. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." "Ron, for heaven's sake!" Said Hermione, though she was blushing slightly. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry." But unable to help himself, he added: "Don't get _too _friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." Rose blushed the trademark Weasley blush she was known for.

"Hey!"

James was now running to the eight people who were waiting for him. "Teddy's back there," said James panting. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire_!"

Disappointed at the reactions he got, he added "_Our _Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our _Victoire! _Our _cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

Ginny cut him off. "You interrupted them? You are _so _like Ron-"

"-And he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" James repeated again.

"Oh! It would be lovely if they got married! Whispered Lily, playing with her ginger hair. "Teddy would _really_ be part of the family then!"

Uncle Harry smiled, his shaggy black hair gleaming in the light. "He already comes round for dinner about four times a week. Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have it done with?"

"Yeah!" said James ecstatically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy can have my room!" "No. You and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." Rose, Lily, and Hugo snickered. "It's nearly eleven; you'd better get on board." Ron and Hermione gave Rose one last hug and she promised Hugo she would write to him, then leapt onto the train, not waiting for Albus(who was usually a bit slow), and finally going to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2, The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2, The Hogwarts Express

_On the first of September pack your books,_

_your owl and all the rest_

_Bring your wand and meet your friends,_

_on the Hogwarts Express_

_It's big and red and beautiful_

_Sitting at Kings Crossing Station_

_On the first of September pack your books,_

_your owl and all the rest_

_Bring your wand and meet your friends,_

_on the Hogwarts Express_

_Hogwarts Express_

_Hogwarts Express_

_-Hogwarts Express, Mr. Billy_

Patting her crazy auburn hair, Rose glided through the Hogwarts express, trying to find a compartment for her and Albus, who was searching in the other direction. Rose slid open a compartment door when she crashed into someone.

"Sorry!" said Rose, hurriedly, picking up the books that fell on the ground. "My fault." Said the boy coolly. Rose immediately realized it was Scorpius Malfoy, the boy who her father had mentioned earlier. Up close, she saw him much clearer. His Platinum blonde hair was slightly tousled and his eyes were a metallic grey, seeming to pierce right through her.

Knowing not to judge someone from others, Rose offered her hand out, which Scorpius shook. "I'm Scorpius. Are you a first year too?" "Yes." Said Rose politely. Then noticing the book in his hands, she added: "What are you reading?" Scorpius smiled. "My dad wanted me to read "War and Peace", and my mum wanted me to read "Emma" by Jane Austen. So I brought both." "Oh!" exclaimed Rose, delighted. All her cousins said she was a nerd, reading old books like those. "I'm half way through "Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens." Replied Rose. "And I'm Rose Weasley, by the way." Scorpius' smile faded, replaced by a look of disgust. "You're a _Weasley_? No wonder you're eyes are a disgusting shade of blue and you have ugly freckles covering your face."

Not believing what she just heard, Rose said "Excuse me?" But Scorpius already stormed off toward the next compartment.

"OI! ROSE!"

Rose turned around, it was Albus. "I found a compartment, but we have to share it with two others." "Great. Thanks Al." mumbled Rose, though not feeling so.

"Hey." Said a girl with looking up from her book. She had flowing black hair and startling grey eyes, rather similar to those of Scorpius'. "I'm Chloe Jackson. Nice to meet you." "I'm Rose." Rose smiled, knowing better than to tell others her last name this time round.

"Are you related to Dalibor Jackson?" asked Albus. "Err…no. I'm a Muggle." She replied, slightly embarrassed, "Anyways, this is my twin, Phoenix." Chloe pointed to a boy who Rose did not notice till now.

Although he was Chloe's twin, they looked nothing alike. Phoenix had sandy blonde hair, sea green eyes, and wore glasses.

"Hello." He said, not even looking at them since his nose was buried in his book. "So…What are you reading?" said Albus conversationally. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them." Said Phoenix. "Have you both not read it yet? I believe it is one of our textbooks." "It is. Anyways, Rose, what took you so long to find a compartment?" "Bumped into someone." Though that was just putting it nicely.

For the rest of the train ride, Rose and Chloe chatted, while Albus was unsuccessfully trying to get Phoenix to talk to him. "I think we're almost at Hogwarts." Said Rose suddenly, looking outside. "I wonder what house I'll be in." "Rose and I want to be in Gryffindor. Besides, our parents will disinherit us if we aren't." Albus piped up. "They will?!" Chloe widened her eyes in shock, "I think I'll be in Ravenclaw. That's not too bad is it?"

"No… but my brother James said that in order to enter the ravenclaw common room, you need to get past a _giant_." Said Albus, in fear. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Wait a second…" Chloe was looking at the two suspiciously now. "James…Albus…Are you Harry Potter's son?!" "Yeah." Blushed Albus, "How'd you know?" This time it was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes. "_Maybe _I read all 57 of Harry Potter-The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived-'s biographies?" Albus chuckled, "You make a point there."

Finally, with what seemed like hours, the Hogwarts express came to a halt and the four of them got into their boats to Hogwarts. The boat ride was fun (nobody fell in the lake-Much to James' dismay). Soon, all the first years lined up in front of the massive door of Hogwarts and were amazed by the outer appearance of the grand castle. It was Perched atop a high mountain, its windows sparkling in the starry sky. The door slowly opened and everyone gasped.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."


End file.
